What? What? What? Geronimo!
by angsty-owls
Summary: The tenth Doctor mysteriously shows up somehow, unbeknownst to the Doctor - well no, maybe he does know what's happening (who knows what's going on in his head)- something may be cracking the universes. What in the name of Rassilon is going on!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi guys, first fic, hope you like! Please do note: no aspect of Doctor Who (such as the Doctor or the TARDIS) is mine.

_prologue._

_ On the surface of a planet that feels like it shouldn't exist- even though it has existed for millennia – darkness floods the skies. Sunset approaches. A faint whisper of "The Doctor" and a sound reminiscent of a dematerializing TARDIS reverberate through the air._

_ "Alright, Old Girl, off to the time vortex! Your choice this time 'round!"_

_ A man with floppy hair, a really big chin, and surprisingly intimidating aura runs around the console of his sentient time – space ship. The machine replies to his query with a pleased hum, though hums don't have emotional spectrums, and a large lever with blinking lights that shine throughout the cosmos is pulled down._

_ The Doctor is in._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Doctor Who isn't mine, nor any other aspects of it / etc. yadda yadda yadda

Chapter I

Another man, not the one from before, stands tall in a considerably normal outfit for the kind of adventures he gets and his wife always wear running shoes though, because they never know when their friend will come to visit, and that friend is prone to getting into situations involving an awful lot of running and some extremely angry, well you could say, foreigners.

The familiar sound of his friend arriving sends him running towards a window outside his flat, only to realize that the noise is coming from inside. He waits patiently as the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) materializes. The blue, really blue, 1963 British police box disappears and reappears a few times, each time returning more solidly. Wind picks up lightly inside and knocks a couple of sugars on the floor, but that's okay. Tea time can wait. Actually, it can't, but he's too happy that his friend is visiting so soon after dropping him off, so he can't really focus on tea time. Thus, the tea can wait. The mysterious box solidly appears with a light thud. As the door opens, it reveals the man from earlier, floppy hair and bowtie (cool) all askew. The bowtie man is wearing a tweed jacket, trousers, work boots, a maroon bowtie (again, cool!), and none other than a fez. He stepped out of the box, almost falling over the one inch ledge at the bottom of his impossible ship.

"Ah! Rory! Rory the Roman! Roranicus Pondicus! Mind if I ask, when are we?" Mr. I Wear Tweed And Fezzes And Don't Care asks.

"Um…hi, Doctor," Rory stopped to think; even he didn't know for sure. "I'm pretty sure that it is December 17th 2014."

"You think? Rory, this isn't the time for uncertainty! Actually, it technically is because time is still flowing mostly correctly as usual and you're uncertain, so yes, carry on."

"Right then," Rory declared, a little uncertain if the Doctor was still sane. Rory checked the newspaper to make sure of the date. Travelling in the TARDIS is wonderful, but you lose your sense of time in the large ship, though the Doctor probably doesn't, because he's a _Time_ Lord. The newspaper read December 17th 2014. "Doctor, I was right."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm certain!"

"Good, because that's not what I needed to know at all. I meant when are we, as in events."

"Oh! Yeah, it's not too long after Manhattan."

"What!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Rory has had enough of this. "Yes! Why are you acting so weird today?"

"Well, this is either a different time, or I was wrong about my earlier comment. Anyways, where's the other Pond gone off to?" The Doctor had a haunted, surprised, and hopeful face all at once, and it actually looked quite a bit weird, but maybe he would get to see his Pond again!

"Oh, she's just gone off to a mate's house. She should be home pretty soon, though. And what do you mean by 'wrong by your earlier comment'? What's gone wrong this time? Am I scheduled to die again?"

The doorbell chimes throughout the house. Since it's close to Christmas and the Ponds would never dare simply ignore a holiday, the doorbell plays a short jingle from "Jingle Bells".

"Well, Doctor, I guess that's her right now, then!" Rory ran up to open the door. When he opened it, it was not what he was expecting.


End file.
